We call her mother
by Dark phased
Summary: Mother: A woman in relation of her child or with children. To raise with care and affection. Warning for torture in future chapter! Enjoy!
1. The job offer

_**Mother: A woman in relation with her child or with children. To tend to with care and affection.**_

**Irene's pov**

A baby cry filled the room and I held the newborn in my hands and went to clean the baby up. As I was cleaning the baby I couldn't help but smile at the new life that was in my sight.

Children were a gift, that was something I always believed in.

After putting a blanket around the newborn I placed the baby next to their mother and their mother smiled as she kissed her child.

I left out of the room and went to clean myself up.

I went to my office and checked my phone for any messages. I smiled when I saw that it was a message from Erza telling me that she was home and had something to tell me. I then went on my computer only to see that there was one that was sent while I was helping with a delivery and opened it.

_Greetings Dr. Belserion,_

_I have a job offer for you to come to Alektopolis. I hope to hear from you in 24 hours._

_Dr. Ammon Anoxgonos._

I was stunned but I wondered if it was even a good idea.

When the day was over I went home.

I couldn't stop thinking about that job offer.

When I got there Erza greeted me.

We hugged and sat in the living room.

"How was work today, Mom?"

I smiled.

"It was nice, I got called to deliver a baby today."

Erza smiled then we both began to drink our tea. She looked at me.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You seem bothered, what's wrong?"

"I got a job offer but I never heard of the place."

"Really? What's it called?"

"Alektopolis."

I watched as Erza got a world globe and was looking for the location then she found it.

"Whoa, Mom that's in another country."

I blinked and looked. It was true, Alektoplois was on the exact opposite side of the world but to get there we had to travel by a cruise ship. I looked at Erza who looked at me.

"Are you going to accept?"

I looked away.

"I would but I don't want to leave you alone and there's no way I'm leaving you with your father."

Erza nodded then the phone rang and I went to answer it.

"Hello, Belserion home."

"Greetings Belserion, this is Dr. Ammon."

"Oh yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm calling about the job offer I messaged you about."

"I would accept but I have a daughter."

"Is that so? Alright I'll make arrangements for you and your daughter for you to be brought here and have a home. I was impressed with your skills in the medical field."

"I understand. I will accept your offer."

"Excellent, I will meet you in one week and the ship will leave tomorrow night at 8:30 pm."

With that the call was over and I looked at Erza.

"Well pack your things, Erza. We're going to Alektopolis and our ride leaves tomorrow night."

Erza smiled then left to her room to pack her things. I smiled then went to my room and began packing. I wasn't sure why but it was also my first time getting out of the country with Erza. I've been to other countries because of my job but for some reason this time felt different. Was it because Erza was going to come with me or was it because I didn't know how long we were going to be there? Either way I wondered what was in store.

That night as Erza slept I went to her room to check on her. I smiled and rubbed her head.

Since she was in middle school her father and I divorced but during that time he kept telling me that he would be a better parent than me because I was always gone. I told him that I actually made time for Erza and much rather have her with me. We took this fight to court and the judge gave me full custody of Erza. Since then I managed to keep Erza safe, I was scared of what would happen if her father ever got the chance to take her from me.

Erza was 16 now and she looked just like me. Part of me still wanted her to be a child but I knew that she was growing up.

I leaned closer and kissed her forehead then left to my room.

I went to bed after that.


	2. Moving to Alektopolis

**Irene's pov**

The next day Erza and I went port. Since it was just us Erza never really grew up with any friends. I felt kind bad about it but that guilt didn't bother me too much since she didn't have to say goodbye to anyone.

We got on the ship that was going to take us to our new home. We were riding in first class and Erza had found a beginner's guide on the language and gestures.

"So they speak a few languages but the two most common ones are Apollon and Apophis. Which one should we learn, Mom?"

"Let's do Apollon."

When it came to learning new things Erza and I would pick up quickly on it as for languages, it took a while.

On the first night of being on the ship Erza had fallen asleep and I was still learning the language. It was tricky but some of the phrases and gestures were interesting. Some greeting gestures really had me concerned.

'Well I hope I don't have to worry about messing up.'

I looked down at Erza as she was using my lap as a pillow. I smiled and used my free hand to rub her back.

**(A few days later)**

Erza and I arrived at the port of Alektopolis. We got our bags but I noticed rather quickly that almost everyone was staring at us. I figured that it was we were tourists.

Erza and I went on walking but then we were greeting by three men that were high ranked soldiers. All three were tall, two wore combat uniforms and the third one wore a long coat to show that he was a high ranked soldier.

"Greetings to you Dr. Belserion and your daughter. I am Major Etonin. I will be taking you ladies to your new home and giving you a tour of everything."

I smiled.

"Thank you."

We all went outside and got in the cars waiting for us. On the way there Erza and I couldn't help but look out the windows.

The sight was just so beautiful. It was like looking at Christmas city photos but without the snow. I looked at Major Etonin.

"Pardon me, what are the winters like here?"

He smiled.

"They're pretty bad. We don't get snow until early November. On top of that it'll snow until April."

I nodded then Erza smiled.

"Hey Mom, look at the river."

I looked only to see that the river was two different shades of blue.

_'Amazing.'_

I then remembered the stares from the port and looked at Major Etonin.

"May I ask why we were stared at?"

He smirked.

"For starters the red hair. If I had to think hard on it I'd say you two are the only ones with red hair. Most hair colors you would see her are black, blonde, blue and brown. However there is someone who has silver hair."

I nodded.

When we arrived to our new home Erza and I were surprised to see it.

It was a nice two story house. Outside it wade out of bricks but it had a lovely design.

Major Etonin ushered us into the house.

"You ladies explore the house. My men will unpack be right here if you need anything."

Erza and I went intot he house. The first place I went to was the kitchen only to be amazed.

The kitchen was very spacious with an island in the very middle. There was a large fridge and two ovens. I went to them and saw that they were gas which made me so happy.

I went to look for Erza only to see her in a bedroom that was well furnished. We went to the basement to see that it was nicely kept. On top of that there was wood chopped up for us.

Erza and I went back upstairs to see Major Etonin by the car. He looked at us and smiled.

"You ladies ready?"

I nodded and he took us to my job.

When we got there I was amazed that the hospital looked more like a large castle.

"Dr. Belserion, here in the Angelos Hospital you will be helping with operations. Dr. Ammon told me to inform you that you may not be at the hospital because of you being listed as an on call. He also mentioned that you will be working with children who's parents are in the military."

I nodded then spoke.

"It's like the military is given the luxury life."

He nodded.

"Well kind of. We're the ones who signed up to defend our home country. In your case you're a rare skilled doctor so you will be treated as such."

I nodded then Major Etonin drove us to a store. On the way there I noticed that there was a large fence.

_'Wonder what that's for?'_

After a trip to the store we arrived back home.

Major Etonin looked at me.

"Alright, I will be back her to pick you up to take you to work."

"Will do."

He and his men left after that. Erza and I went into our home.

To our surprise we saw that all of our things had been unpacked and neatly put away. I wondered on who had done this and in a short amount of time.

Erza and I got ready for bed after that.


	3. Learning phrases and roles

**Irene's pov**

The next morning I was woken up by the smell of food cooking. I wondered if it was Erza so I got up and went downstairs only to see a woman in a maid uniform working.

She turned to see me and gave a slight bow.

"Good morning, Dr. Belserion I hope you had a well deserved rest."

"Good morning."

The woman had cream tone skin and green eyes. She had sleek black hair that was put up into a bun for her work.

"May I ask for your name?"

"I am Nmeme. I will be your personal maid during your time here."

I blinked.

"You work for the military as well?"

She just looked at me confused.

"No ma'am. I'm just a maid but I was given this job on short notice by the Heamon Forces."

I raised a brow.

"The Heamon Forces? Who are they?"

She looked away in sadness.

"They're soldiers that have fought from the previous wars. In a way there are two military forces in this country. One defends while the other does more."

I noticed how her tone changed on that then Erza came down.

"Good morning."

Nmeme gave a slight bow to Erza.

"Good morning young Mistress, I hope that you slept well."

Erza blinked then blushed.

"I did."

Erza and I both sat down to have breakfast and I noticed that Nmeme went on working then I looked at Erza.

"Not certain about what will happen today but while I'm gone learn more on the traditions of the country."

Erza nodded then I left the table to get ready for work.

When I was done Major Etonin had arrived and I left to my new job.

When I got there I was greeted by two men. One man wore a white lab coat and had fair skin. He had short black hair and wore glasses.

"Greetings Dr. Belserion, I am Dr. Ammon. This is General Vitalroth."

General Vitalroth was tall and had dark tanned skin. He had fiery orange eyes and silver hair. He wore a long coat like Major Etonin did.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Greeting Doctor, thank you in advance."

I blushed. I don't remember the last time a man had kissed my hand.

"Thank you."

We all left to a meeting room and they lead me to my new office. There I was told where I would be working and what I would be doing. My job was to assist on operations and if no one else was able to be reached then I was able to step in. As for the child portion of my job I was allowed to operate on them as well.

During the whole meeting I noticed that General Vitalroth was looking at me but didn't seem to be bothered that I had noticed his staring. I figured it was because of my hair so I didn't mind.

When the meeting was over I was in my new office getting things ready but then heard a soft knock on my door.

I looked over and saw General Vitalroth and rose to my feet.

"Genral, is something wrong?"

"No. I was just checking in on you."

"Oh."

"I couldn't help but stare at your hair. I've never seen such a feature."

I smiled.

"Yes. I figured that was why, I don't mind the staring."

"I see."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm kind of new here but what are good greetings to use in this country?"

He just looked away.

"As a man of a high ranked soldier I have to greet a high standard woman in such a classy way. I have to open doors for you, get your chair and kiss your hand. I also have to make sure that you get home safely."

My eyes widen then he went on.

"As for you, you assist in the job you are respected in. You're more than a support person. In other countries you will be seen as what you call 'bossy' but here that means a woman who is useful and not an object."

I was impressed then he turned to leave.

"I'll leave you to work then."

He was gone after that and I looked down.

"Scary."

I went back to work after that.

_'I wonder how Erza is doing.'_

**Erza's pov**

I was still at home and was trying to teach myself this language. I just couldn't figure it out and I think Ms. Nmeme wondered if I was okay because she had came in.

"Are you doing alright, Mistress?"

I looked at her.

"Ms. Nmeme, how do these phrases work?"

She looked at me and looked at the book.

She took a couple of steps back.

"Um Mistress?"

"Yes?"

"That's a sex phrase."

I blushed.

"What? No! I'm trying to simply learn a few good ones."

"I wouldn't use those."

"Will you teach me some?"

Ms. Nmeme nodded then put the pillow down that she was holding.

"Evri lisandra."

I blinked but tried to say it.

"Evri...lisandra?"

"Yes."

I nodded.

"What does that mean?"

Ms. Nmeme smiled.

"It means 'A passage to freedom.' It's used to give others hope."

I smiled.

"Evri Lissandra."

She turned to leave but stopped.

"Is there another one like that? What's your favorite one?"

She looked at me.

"That one and this other one. Zosime Rhea, which means to survive with ease."

I was impressed then Ms. Nmeme had left out of the room to get back to work.


	4. East side of the fence

**Irene's pov**

It had been a month since Erza and I moved to Alektopolis and so far I was enjoying this lifestyle. I learned that we lived on the West side of the fence but I was told by a few people not to go on the other side. Some even told me that I wouldn't want to go on that side.

I managed to do a few extreme operations since I started this this job. A few were on officers and a couple were on children. I learned that I would only operate on those who were on the West side of the gate but not those on the East side. Now it was getting to me.

Just what was on the East side of the fence so bad that they had to put a fence up. On top of that There were trees blocking on that side so I couldn't even see what was on the other side.

In the first week I heard gunshots but was told that it was just a few soldiers drinking or having practice.

I figured that only one of those things were true because it was 2 in the morning when I heard those shots.

_'Maybe, just maybe I will take a break from work to see what it really is on the other side of that fence.'_

**Erza's pov**

I was concerned. From time to time I would be woken up by gunshots and would go to Mom's room for comfort. She must have felt concerned as well but I noticed that she would be looking at the news of the East side but it was the same thing.

As for me I was kind of lonely at home. Mom was at work and Ms. Nmeme told me that it was dangerous for her to talk to me so much. I wasn't sure why but I didn't push it any further than that. I wondered if there was anyone I could talk to or play with. I'm only 16 but there's no way I want to be alone again.

_'Sometimes I wish I did have a younger sister.'_

**On the other side of the fence**

**Minerva's pov**

My name is Minerva and I'm 8 years old. Mama and I live on the East side of the fence that divided the country we lived in. We were kept in like caged animals and were treated much worse. I only spoke in my mother tongue Apollon since that was what I have always heard in my home.

I was running through the streets only to stop I was stopped by a soldier. He just looked at me then folded his arms. He had a couple of guns strapped to him but what really worried me is that I knew that Heamon soldiers would shoot anyone, children like me as well.

"How did you get here, girl?"

"I ran here."

"Do you get tired easily?"

"No sir."

"Run up and down the fire exit stairs five times for me."

I saw him pull out a stop watch and began running. I ran as fast as I could going up the stairs. I knew that the building that the fire exit stairs were attached to was large but I wasn't expecting the building to be six stories.

When I was done I was sweating but I able to control my breathing out of fear that he would do to me.

The man looked at me then nodded.

"Nice kid. Show up here every day at 5pm, you might be useful for something."

I nodded then left.

I was so happy that he let me go and made it home. I had to be careful I didn't want Mama to worry about me.

When night time came Mama came home and I ran to greet her. She hugged me tightly then we sat down at the table of our home.

It was just us and we lived in a ground home. It was the only place we had for ourselves to stay out of the sight of the Heamon soldiers. I had learned that the gunshots that would wake Mama and me up in the middle of the night was from the Heamon soldiers because they saw people running around in the streets.

Just then Mama rubbed my head and handed me bread to eat.

"Eat Minerva."

I looked at her then broke the bread in half giving her the other half.

"Minerva..."

"You have to eat too Mama."

She smiled then we both ate the bread together. When we were done Mama took her maid uniform off and was in her night gown. I was in my nightgown as well. However unlike me, Mama had scars on her. I was sad every time I saw them but I knew one way to be strong for Mama.

I sat up and went to Mama and began to massage her back. She looked at me and I smiled.

"You were working all day."

"Such a sweet girl you are."

She used her coat as a blanket for us then we both went to sleep hugging each other.


	5. Meeting Minerva

**Irene's pov**

I was at work only to see General Vitalroth heading out. I went after him and he looked at me.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?"

"I wanted you to escort me to the East side of the Fence."

He raised a brow.

"Why? It's not a place for you to be."

"Just let me. I'll decide that for myself."

He shrugged then we both went into his car.

The ride there was quiet and I saw how General Vitalroth seemed kind of stoic.

When we got past the fence my eyes widened in horror when I saw the East side. It looked so small compared to the west side. The streets were crowded and a lot of people looked sickly pale.

We got out of the car and went on walking.

We made it to a large building only to see a soldier guarding the door.

"Sir."

Vitalroth looked at him then gestured to me.

"This is the new doctor that was hired. You will do well to behave."

The soldier nodded.

"Yes sir."

All three of us went into the building. We went up tot he fourth floor and I saw that this building was a clothing factory but each time I saw double doors I saw that there was a chain on them.

"May I ask what the chains are for?"

The soldier smiled.

"They're to keep the workers in so they don't sneak off leaving. They asked for the job so we make sure they stay here until then."

"What if a fire a broke out?"

"Not sure. My job is to just make sure no one sneaks in or out all day."

We finished the errand there then all went back outside.

The day was almost over but something had bumped into me. We looked only to see a little girl who had fallen back.

I blinked at the sight of the girl she was the cutest little thing.

She had cream tone skin and sleek black hair that hung to her shoulders and framed her face. She had green eyes and looked to be about 7 or 8.

She looked up at us and was scared. Vitalroth looked at her.

"Who's the little one?"

The soldier smiled.

"My little errand girl. I told her to come here at 5 everyday. She's really fast."

Vitalroth nodded and I smiled.

"So cute."

I picked her up as if she was a little kitten and she just stared at me. I figured that now would be the best time to test my new language on her.

"Akeldama lis."

I smiled but was suddenly confused when the girl's face turned to one of horror and she looked like she wanted to cry.

I was confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Vitalroth calmly spoke.

"You just called her a calf in the field of blood."

My smile fell and I looked at the girl who then began to squirm to get away.

"I'm sorry little one. I wasn't trying to scare you."

I put her down only for her to run away.

The soldier snickered.

"That was funny."

Vitalroth and I left the East side to head back to the West.

As we were on our way back I couldn't help but think about the girl.

"Did I really call her a calf in the field of blood?"

"Yes."

"I didn't mean to, she was so cute."

"You're a strange one, but do be careful. Any other soldier of my rank would have yelled at you for even being nice to that child."

"Why?"

"Just be careful."

I nodded.

When I got home I was happy to see a cleaned home along with dinner ready.

Erza came to join me and we both ate. Erza noticed how happy I was eating my food then she smiled.

"What made you so happy, Mom?"

I smiled.

"Saw the cutest little girl today."

"Really now? What did she looked like?"

"A child version of Nmeme."

Nmeme poked her head into the dining room.

"Did you call for me, Milady?"

I looked at her.

"Not really but I do have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any children?"

I noticed that she look uneasy but nodded.

"I do."

"What's her name?"

"Minerva."

"Would you bring her with you tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid I can't."

"May I ask why?"

"The fence."

I nodded.

"Alright then, I'll go with you tomorrow."

Nmeme nodded then left to go back to work.

When the sun was starting to set I was working with Erza on the language. I didn't want a repeat of today of saying the wrong thing. I looked up to see Nmeme heading towards the door.

"Do you need a ride, Nmeme?"

She looked at me.

"I'll be okay, Milady. Sleep well."

I nodded then she was gone.

Erza looked at me.

"I wonder how old her daughter is?"

I smiled.

"She might be in grade school."

"Do you think if we ask Ms. Nmeme enough she'll bring her daughter?"

"She might but I don't want to force her."

Erza nodded.

We both went on learning but then after a little while later we heard a couple of gunshots. I really felt uneasy about this country. About two or three times a week Erza and I would heard gunshots from the East side of the fence. It really made me wonder if the soldiers were really doing target practice. I wouldn't buy that excuse because I had seen the East side but I couldn't tell Erza, not yet.

After a couple of hours Erza had gone to bed. I on the other hand stayed up. For the next few days I was put on the on call list.

I still wondered on how I could do more here. It was just Erza and I so maybe I could find some kids that didn't have parents.

After I was done being in my office I went to bed.


	6. Last embrace

**Minerva's pov**

It was night time and Mama hadn't made it home yet. I was starting to worry and went to look for her. Since it was night it was even worse for me to be walking around on the streets. Night time was when the soldiers would come out and shoot anyone they saw.

I managed to hide every time I saw a soldier but would flinch if a gun was fired.

I went on running only to see my mother coming. I ran to her hugging her. She hugged me back but didn't say anything. We both left to our home only to find it in ruins. We were scared but then Mama picked up a paper that was a warning.

We were next.

Mother looked at me.

"Minerva, let's go."

I nodded and we both left the area of our home and began to walk to different part of the city. We went to where a few other people were trying to keep warm. We sat down and had some bread then I looked at her.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"On the other side of the fence is the person you work for nice?"

Mama smiled.

"Yes. She is a doctor and is very kind. She also has a daughter who is older than you."

"What do they look like?"

"They both have red hair."

My eyes widen then looked away. Should I tell Mama that I saw her boss?

Just then Mama patted my head and smiled at me.

"She told me that you were so cute and that she didn't mean to scare you."

"Who knows maybe one of these days you'll get to meet her."

I nodded then leaned my head on her lap.

We stayed like that but suddenly a gunshot was heard I was about to sit up but Mama kept my head down.

I soon heard a man's voice.

"So you all thought you could hide huh, all of you come with us."

Mama and I went with all the other families to the forest. When we got there Mama hid me in her coat while everyone was being gathered like cattle. I was scared but so was Mama. She held me close but then I looked up at her only to see that she had tears streaming down her face.

"Mama?"

She caressed my cheek.

"I love you."

The next thing I knew was Mama had pushed my head down making me drop to my knees as gunshots had been fired.

Everything went dark after that. I was scared and stayed quiet until all the soldiers had finished shooting. I couldn't see anything so I stayed where I was.

**Irene's pov**

Morning came and I sat up on my bed. I looked at the time and checked my phone.

"No calls."

I went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Nmeme."

No answer.

I look around only to see that no one was downstairs. I just felt uneasy, Nmeme never missed a day even if she was super tired she always showed up on time and had meals ready.

Just then Erza came down.

"Mom? Is something wrong?"

I looked at her.

"Stay here."

I left the house and went to the fence only to see that for a change no guards were there. I went in and began walking down the street. As I was walking down the road I was slowly feeling dread come over me. As I was walking I saw two soldiers walking but they haven't noticed me. I followed them and arrived at a horrid sight.

We were in an open field area and in the center was a pile of dead bodies. The soldiers had left but I stayed and walked a little closer only to be in horror when I saw Nmeme's body among them.

_'No!'_

I then remembered that she had a daughter named Minerva but I had a feeling that the soldiers wouldn't tell me where the girl was. I was about to leave but stopped when I heard a small sniff sound from the pile.

I moved a couple bodies away and my eyes widened when I saw the same little girl that I had picked up the other day. She was laying underneath Nmeme with some blood on her. I checked to make sure it was safe then looked down only for her to look up at me. I saw that she had dry tear stains from silently crying. I gently used one hand to grab her by the arm and lifted her up. I brought her close to me to hold her but the moment I turned to walk away she let out a whimper cry. It wasn't loud but I got her away from the pile of the dead. I set her down and looked back at Nmeme's body.

_'I will take care of your daughter as if she were my own.'_

I looked at Minerva then remembered that I had to walk here. I would have to sneak her past the fence somehow.

I looked at her but I had to act fast, despite my case I could still get in trouble for helping her. Lucky for me it was getting rather cold due to the Winter coming so then I picked Minerva up and held her close.

"Alright, hold onto me sweetie."

I almost forgot that she couldn't understand me so I just moved her arms for her to hold onto me. After doing that I buttoned my coat up then began to walk as if nothing was wrong.

I glanced over my shoulder to see that the soldiers had returned to burn the bodies.

I quietly made my way back to the fence and headed home.

When I got home Erza looked at me. She quickly saw how I looked and ran to hug me.

"Mom? What happened?"

I undid my coat and Erza's eyes widen when she saw the girl.

"This is Nmeme's daughter. I found her and her mother but I was too late."

Erza seemed to understand then she came closer only for the girl to look at her. Erza then picked the girl up.

"I'll get her cleaned up."

I nodded then Erza took the girl away upstairs.

I went to the basement only to fall onto my knees and began sobbing.

It wasn't fair! I should have given her a ride! If I had done that, she would have been still alive! Are those what those gunshots were this whole time?!

I wiped my tears away then stood up.

_'That's it. I have to do something.'_

I went back upstairs then went to the second floor only to walk into the bathroom that Erza was cleaning Minerva in. Minerva's hair covered her face but it was clear that she was still shaken from the night before. After the bath Erza had Minerva to wear one of her shirts then all three of us went to my room.

We all layed in my bed with Minerva in the middle. She was so out of it and I rubbed her head.

Not a single movement.

I wrapped an arm around her and so did Erza.

It then dawned on me.

When I had found Minerva she was not only underneath her mother's body but she was being embraced by her mother. It was clear that when those guns were fired Nmeme must have pushed Minerva down to keep her safe and after she was shot she used her body to keep Minerva covered.

My eyes began to water again.

_'Oh Nmeme, how it must have hurt.'_

I looked at Minerva who had fallen asleep.

_'How will Minerva respond in the morning?'_

Sleep took over after that.


	7. Meetings and plans

**Minerva's pov**

I opened my eyes expecting to be laying on the floor of my home in Mama's arms but I wasn't. I was on something very soft but it felt like it was Mama's arms holding me close. I looked to my left only to see a girl with red hair sleeping. I looked to my right only to see the woman that called me a calf in the field of blood the other day. She was sleeping as well then I looked down only to see that both of them were holding me in place.

I was scared but then everything came back to me.

Mama and I were caught by the Heamon Forces and they attacked us. No, they didn't attack us. They killed Mama.

Tears formed in my eyes then I l began to wiggle carefully out of their hold.

Or tried to the woman had opened her eyes and looked at me. She placed her hand on my cheek. I just watched her every move then she pulled me close.

She was talking but I couldn't understand her. I felt her rub my head then after that I saw her sit up only to pick me up to set me in her lap. I was confused but she held me firmly so I wouldn't run off. I then saw her daughter waking up and rubbing my head.

We stayed like that then we heard a phone go off. The lady answered and I looked at her.

**Irene's pov**

"Hello, this is Dr. Belserion."

"Good morning Dr. Belserion, this is Dr. Ammon. I will be stopping by your home in an hour to go over the details of the week of all the operations."

My eyes widened then nodded.

"I understand."

With that the call was over and I looked at Erza.

"My boss is on his way. Take Minerva and keep her hidden from him."

Erza nodded then took Minerva from me while I got ready for the meeting.

I wonder if he knew of anything about the shootings.

Just as he had told me he was in my home in one hour. Not just him but also General Vitalroth and Major Etonin.

All four of us were in the common area and Dr. Ammon looked at me.

"Alright Dr. Belserion I came here to inform you about how winter will be. We tend to have thunderstorms but since it rains for the start of Winter the rain will freeze everything. As for those who are on the East side of the fence the river might overflow and flood the whole side."

"Are we going to assist them?"

"They're being helped already."

I looked at him.

"Alright then. What would like for me to do?"

"Well since you're still new to this country it would be best if you kept records of all the people that we're helping. Rations will have to be given to them."

I frowned.

"Why not just bring them on this side of the fence?"

"I know homes on the West are much larger but it wouldn't be wise to over populate only one half of the country."

"What are the plans to help those closer to the river?"

"We have them to be sectioned to travel to other places such as by train to go south for warmth and others by ship so they won't be in too much trouble."

I nodded then I glanced at General Vitalroth who was stoic.

When the meeting was over Dr. Ammon and Major Etonin both left but I asked General Vitalroth to stay a little longer.

"Yes, Dr. Belserion?"

I looked at him firmly.

"What is really going to happen to those people on the East side of the fence? Do you really believe that these plans are to help them?"

He just looked at me.

"I told you that the East side isn't your concern because of your skill."

"Tell me the truth. What are those gunshots I hear at night then?"

His stoic gaze never changed then for the first time he closed his eyes.

"If you wish to know every little detail meet me at the hospital. I will be waiting for you in the office."

"How do I know you're not playing jokes on me?"

He looked at me.

"Those two didn't noticed but lucky your hair was in the way."

I narrowed my brow.

"Why is that?"

He came closer and moved a braid out of the way only for me to look down and see a small red spot of dry blood on my shoulder.

I narrowed my brow at him and he spoke.

"You were at the shooting range in the field yesterday. One of the guards told me that they spotted you walking out of there."

"The blood isn't mine."

"I figured as much."

He stepped back then frowned.

"Like I said meet me in two hours and I will tell you everything on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"Nmeme isn't here, where is she?"

My eyes widen then I looked away.

"She's not here."

"Doctor, where is she?"

I looked at him.

"She was killed a couple of days ago sometime in the middle of the night."

His eyes narrowed then he turned around.

"I see. She has a daughter. Keep an eye out."

"If I see her what do you want me to do?"

"... I'll let you decide."

He left after that.

After he was gone I went to look for Erza and Minerva only to see Erza sitting on a her bed and Minerva was laying in bed.

"How is she?"

Erza looked at me.

"She's still scared. Hasn't made a sound since she woke up."

I nodded then sat on the other side. I rubbed Minerva's head and she looked up at me. I gave a weak smile then looked at Erza.

"I'm going to my office in a couple of hours. While I'm gone no matter what, don't open the door."

Erza nodded then I looked at Minerva who was looking at me. I wasn't sure how I would talk to Minerva but I felt that maybe some gestures would be okay.

I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead only for her to look at me.

I left the house after that.

On my way to my job I really wondered if I could trust General Vitalroth. So far he has told me a few things but if I get the answers that I have been dreading for a while then I will have to help the people on the other side of that fence. I will also have to make sure that Minerva stayed with me.


	8. Truth and messages

**Irene's pov**

When I got to my job I went to the office that General Vitalroth told me about.

When I got there I saw him sitting down and I entered.

"You wanted me to meet you here."

He looked at me then motioned me to have a seat.

I took a seat and he spoke.

"The truth is all the soldiers you have seen are part of the Heamon Forces. We're working on a plan to kill off everyone who lives on the East side of the fence. Men, women and children are to be selected and killed off."

My eyes widen then he showed me a map.

"Those who live by the river will either stay there or be taken to a ship that a torpedo will be shot at it. Those who who are caught in the streets by curfew are rounded like cattle."

I looked at him.

"What about Nmeme? She worked in my home all of the day surely they would have left her alone."

"Not quite. She was given clearance but someone had turned her in causing her to be selected to be killed."

"What will happen if anyone were to help them?"

"They would be turned in and punished just the same as those on the East."

I looked away then he stood up and came to me. He stood behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I felt uneasy about his actions but then he spoke again.

"I'm certain that you will think twice about helping someone because this country is rather brutal to our own. On top of that you're not from here so that alone is greatly against you. If you weren't a doctor for the main hospital, I'm certain that you would be in trouble."

I didn't look at him.

_'Does he know about Erza?'_

I remained still.

"You're awfully hands on right now."

"Is that right, well I'm saying this as a warning but I could be wrong."

"Why is that?"

"I saw how happy you were picking up that child. It's clear that you enjoy being around children. If you know what's good for you don't even think about helping those people."

He left out of the office after that then I left to go home.

When I got home I went upstairs to look for Erza and Minerva. This time I saw Erza sitting in a chair in my room facing the closet.

I blinked then asked.

"Where's Minerva?"

"In the closet. The moment she woke up and saw me she panicked. I tried to calm her but she screamed and hid in the closet since then."

I looked at the closet and went to it. I opened it carefully only to see that Minerva was hiding under a few coats that have fallen on her. I could tell that she was still shaken but I had to think of something.

I crouched down to her height and placed a hand on her back only for her to flinch.

"Oh sweetie, come out."

No movement then I pulled her out. Well not just her but also my coats that covered her. She looked at me then I carried her to the bed. I put her down but kept my hands on her to keep her from running.

I gave a weak smile.

"You're safe, Minerva."

She just looked at me and I patted her head.

Erza looked at me.

"Mother? What's going on?"

I looked at Erza.

"I'm going to working overtime tonight but I need you to keep an eye on Minerva and teach her to talk to us."

Erza nodded then we both looked at Minerva who was just sitting on the bed.

**Minerva's pov**

Later on that day I was silent and walking with the lady's daughter. She tried to get me to talk but I had no idea what she was saying. She then began drawing something that looked weird but it was stick figure drawing of three people. The first one had long hair so I figured it was her mother. The second that had bangs to cover one of their eyes was her and the third one with short hair I'm guessing is me.

She then got another paper and began drawing again but this time she drew marks and next to them was symbols of some sort.

She looked at me and I watched carefully.

She tapped her shoulder then spoke.

"Okay Minerva, one tap means yes."

I tap my shoulder then nodded.

She smiled then tapped her shoulder twice.

"Two taps mean no."

I tapped my shoulder twice shaking my head.

She pointed at her paper then tapped her shoulder three times. She got in a position as if she was holding a gun like those soldiers did.

"Three taps mean there are soldiers coming. Pew, pew means danger."

I mimicked her movements after that.

"Pew, pew."

She nodded then patted her stomach.

"This means you're hungry or thirsty."

I patted my stomach then she wrote something on the paper.

"Alright Minerva, say Erza."

I blinked.

"Er...za..."

"She smiled.

"Alright again."

"Erza..."

She pointed at herself.

"I'm Erza."

I pointed at her.

"Erza..."

She pointed at the stick figure drawing that had long hair.

"Mother."

I looked at the one she was pointing at.

"Madre."

She blinked but nodded.

"Alright let's go inform Mother what we learned in the last 30 minutes."

She picked me up and we went to the family room was. When we got there we saw her mother sitting on the couch reading something. Her mother looked at us then Erza set me down.

**Irene's pov**

I looked at them then Erza smiled.

"Alright Mom, I got the basics taken care of."

"Basics?"

Erza placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"I told her tap numbers for her to message us."

"How so?"

Erza nodded to Minerva who tapped her shoulder nodding her head. She tapped her shoulder twice for no. She then tapped her shoulder three times and had her arms up as if she was holding a gun.

"Pew, pew."

My eyes slightly widen to that and Erza looked at me.

"That means soldiers are coming which will give her time to hide."

We both saw her point at Erza.

"Erza."

She came to me and grabbed onto my sleeve.

"Madre."

I blinked then my eyes softened as I placed a hand on her head. She just looked up at me and I smiled.

"This is good. Thank you."

I brought her head down to my lap and rubbed her back. I looked at Erza.

"I'm sure she could hide but just in case teach her to hide in you coat when we're out in public."

Erza nodded then we both looked at Minerva only to see that she was looking up at me. I let her go then Erza picked her up to take her to another room.

That night I stayed up late and began writing something.

"Madre..."

I looked towards the door and saw Minerva.

"You're up? What's wrong?"

"Mama..."

I put my notes down then picked Minerva up sitting her on my lap.

"I know."

I tucked her arms in and brought her into a firm embrace. Erza told me in the past that whenever I hugged her she felt extra safe if I tucked her arms in. I looked down at Minerva only to see that she was looking at me. I kissed her forehead then carried her to the bed that was was in there and laid her on it.

"I'll be right here when you wake up."

I tucked her in then she fell fast asleep.

_'Was that all she wanted?'_

I went back to my desk and began writing.

I knew it was a risk and that I would be putting both myself and Erza in danger if I kept Minerva here. But as a mother, I couldn't leave a child on their own in such a state. As far as I knew, Minerva didn't have anyone else. Erza always wanted a younger sister so maybe this will be the only chance I have to make that happen.

When I was done doing paperwork I climbed into the bed and held Minerva to me. Cuddling was something I enjoyed the most when it came to being a mother.

In my case I can't help but think that Minerva is only letting me hold her and hug her because she doesn't want to forget that feeling.

I fell asleep after that.


	9. Sudden inspections

**Irene's pov**

It had been about two weeks since I brought Minerva into my home. During the time I went to work but I would always come to a new surprise. It turned out that while I was at work Erza became a teacher for Minerva. From time to time Minerva would say a couple of words that Erza had been teaching her. All I ask that Erza doesn't teach Minerva any curse words.

Today however I was so tired and wanted to sleep in but I had to think of a new way to help the people on the other side of the fence. Problem is, I wasn't sure how I was going to do it. When I got Minerva that was just pure luck.

I was in my office but had layed on the floor. The bed was too far and I just wanted to rest a little.

I was then woken up by soft sniffling and looked up to see Minerva on her knees looking at me.

She whimpered.

"Madre..."

_'Was she crying? What happened?'_

I sat up only for her to cling to me. I rubbed her back then looked at Erza who was smirking in the doorway.

"What happened?"

"Minerva was looking for you but when she found you on the floor like that she thought that you were...yeah that..."

I blinked then looked at Minerva only stand up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I sat on the bed.

"It's okay Minerva."

I kissed her forehead then looked at Erza.

"I'll be going on the East side tonight. Don't let anyone into the house while I'm gone."

Erza nodded then I looked down at Minerva who was still holding onto me.

When the sun was starting to set I had my bag with me and was about to leave.

I felt a small tug on my coat only to see Minerva holding onto me. Her expression got to me a little. In fact it was the same sad expression Erza used to give me when she was younger and when I had to go to work. I turned to face Minerva patting her head.

"I promise I'll come back."

She frowned at me then I smiled.

"Tell you what, I'll bring you back a treat if you behave okay."

That didn't work then Erza came over and picked Minerva up. Minerva looked at her then I smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back before Midnight."

Erza looked at me.

"Be careful, Mom."

I smiled at them.

"I will, don't worry."

With that I left the house.

**Erza's pov**

I felt uneasy about this. Mom was going to the East alone and that's where all those gunshots were heard from. I looked at Minerva who still looked scared. I had a feeling that this would be my time to be an older sister.

"Hey Minerva, let's get some cake."

She looked at me then nodded.

When we got to the kitchen I had Minerva to have the first bite of the cake. I remembered when she first tried it she blushed and it was so cute. I would rub her head then she would grab onto my blouse as we walked.

We both stayed in the house but I made sure to have all the lights turned off but then I saw Minerva running towards me in the hallway. I looked at her in concern.

"Minerva? What's wrong?"

She looked up at me. She tapped her shoulder three times along with the sound I taught her.

"Pew, pew."

I blinked then something dawned on me.

Since we have moved to this country the Major and General would do inspections once a week. Sometimes it was one of them but from to time it was both of them. I looked at the calendar only to see that tonight was one of them.

In the last two weeks they haven't stopped by but the gunshots were happening even more. I picked Minerva up and rushed her to Mom's room. I hid her in the closet behind the coats. I smiled then looked over my shoulder only to see a military car coming. I quickly grabbed my phone but stopped when I realized that I wouldn't have enough time to make the call without risking Minerva's life.

I set the phone down then heard the door being knocked on. I went to answer it knowing full well that they could come right in if no one asnwered right away.

I opened the door only to see Major Etonin and General Vitalroth.

Major smiled at me.

"Evening miss Erza. Is your mother home?"

"No sir, she had to run an errand."

He nodded.

"Well we still have to do inspections."

I stepped to the side and they entered. They started with the basement and worked their way to the attic. I didn't say anything but from the first inspection Mom and I learned that household members were to wait either outside or in the family room.

When it was over they both came down. Major nodded to me then left while General Vitalroth looked at me.

"Miss Erza, I have a question for you about your mother."

_'Don't let it be about where she is or about Minerva.'_

"Um yes?"

His stoic expression never changed then spoke.

"Is your mother single?"

I blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Your mother, is she single?"

"She is but why?"

His smirk made me feel uneasy. General Vitalroth never smiles so to see him smile now it was like the world shook and hell froze over.

"Well see miss Erza, I happen to find your mother very impressive and on top of that I love cherries with my chocolate."

"You see when I first saw your mother my first thought was 'Hello, Madame Red' but I wasn't sure if she was married or not. Well goodnight, Little red."

"Wait."

He looked at me and my face became firm.

"She is single but what are your intentions with her? Are you just trying to use her for sex?"

"Why would I want that? I'll take cuddles and listening to her soft voice anytime."

He left after that leaving me stunned.

_'This guy is hitting on my mother?'_

I went back upstairs and held Minerva close to me. She must have been scared since there were two soldiers. It wasn't safe for Minerva, we only got lucky because Minerva spotted them from afar but if she hadn't what would have happened to us if they both saw her?

I had to tell Mom about this but maybe I could leave out the part of the General hitting on her.

I rubbed Minerva's back until she went to sleep.

Just like Mother had said she was back before Midnight and looked at us.

"Erza? What happened?"

I looked at her.

"There were inspections. Both the Major and General were here. Minerva saw them but I got her to hide in time. I was going to call you but I couldn't."

Mom came to me and hugged me. She kissed my forehead then held my face in her hands.

"It's okay. It's over."

"Mother, we have to get out of here. There's no telling what would happen if they find out about Minerva."

Mother caressed my cheek then lead me to her room. Whenever I got scared like this Mom would have me to sleep between her and the wall. In a weird way I felt safe. All three of us were in the bed, Minerva being in the middle, I was against the wall and Mom was on the outer side as if she was shielding us from everything.

Before falling asleep I heard my mother say something.

"I found a safe house for every child I find. We won't have to worry about the soldiers looking there."

I nodded then we both went to bed.


	10. A new plan

**Irene's pov**

We were lucky last night. I didn't even think about the possibilities of inspections happening. I'm glad I managed to come across a house that was away from the soldiers and the city.

I looked at both Erza and Minerva as they slept. I'm sure I could tell Erza that the best thing to do for now was to take Minerva to the house and that could be a place for her to hide until I could get ways to send others to a safer place since our home wasn't going to be as safe as I had thought.

Just then Erza woke up and looked at me. I rubbed her head then I spoke.

"Hey."

She nodded then we both looked at Minerva who was still sleeping then I looked at Erza.

"Come with me."

We both carefully got out of the bed and went to the kitchen. Erza sat down and I went to make coffee.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot about the random inspections that they would do."

"It's okay Mom, they haven't done those in two weeks."

"I'm just glad that they didn't see Minerva."

"Same here."

I sat down next to her and held her hand in mine.

"When I went out last night I was looking for a safe house to hide Minerva and any other child I could find. I managed to find one that was away from the city and from the soldiers. The only problem about it is that it's far and if we were to have children here during the day I would have to take the children at night."

Erza looked at me.

"Wait, you plan on doing this alone?"

"Yes."

"Mom, let me help you."

"Erza."

"Please Mom. True you're on call but what would happen if you're at work and they inspect the house? Please let me help you with this."

"I would but you have to understand it's dangerous. I'm already risking my life I don't want you to be doing the same."

"Please Mom, I want to help."

I just looked at her then looked away. It was too dangerous and I knew that. Erza is full aware of what I'm doing and she never told me to stop otherwise, so why would I not allow her to help me.

I nodded.

"Alright. Just like before I'll be the one to get children from the East side and you'll be tending to them on minor things. I'll be able to get some medicine from work while you get them dressed. We can take turns on taking them to the safe house I found."

Erza nodded then we both went back to my room only to find Minerva waking up. The moment she saw me she ran towards me hugging my legs. Since I wasn't wearing heels Minerva came up to my lower stomach. I looked at her and patted her head.

"Sorry for scaring you, Minerva."

I looked at Erza then all three of us got ready for the day.

We got into my car and drove out of the city to the safe house I found the night before.

As we were on the road I noticed that Erza was being extra quiet and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's about General Vitalroth. There's something about him that makes me feel uneasy."

I frowned.

"He didn't touch you, did he?"

"No. It was something that he said to me."

"Such as?"

I raised a brow when I saw Erza's face turn red.

"He um, asked me if you were single."

I stopped the car and looked at Erza.

"He asked you if I was single?"

A nod then I went back to driving.

"Well I'll admit that he's handsome but I doubt he'll be interested if he were to find out what we're doing."

Erza's face went even more red.

**Erza's pov**

I can't bring myself to tell Mom the rest of what General Vitalroth had told me.

We soon arrived to the house that Mom had told me about. All three of us went in and I watched as Minerva had ran inside.

The house was more of a house from the historic times. It was a single story but it was very spacious. It had a kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms. The floor was a thin rough carpet and the water was still running.

Minerva came to me and we both looked at Mom who nodded.

"What makes even better is that it's not far from the train tracks. So when it's time to get the children onto the train all we would have to do is follow the trail and the train will stop, giving us enough time to sneak the children on."

I blinked.

"What kind of train is it?"

"A tourist one. There are two trains, the one for the East has a cargo train while the West has a tourist train."

I saw Mom pull out a map and she showed it to me.

"This is where we are right now. The closest stop is less than a half mile away. The train comes every three days which will give us enough time to gather children twice a week and bring them the day before the next train. The train will kindly take them into the next country in different cities before coming back."

I nodded then looked at Minerva who was sitting in a corner looking at us.

"Are we going to have Minerva go?"

I saw my mother shake her head.

"No. She's staying with us. However we could do a test run just to be sure on how much time we have to gather children."

I nodded then I began to draw something out the best way I could then motioned for Minerva to come to me.

Minerva came over and I pointed at the drawing.

"Minerva, you'll be going on the train first."

Her expression became one of fear then Mom grabbed her hands.

"You're not going away. We're having you to try the plan first."

I looked at Mom.

"When is the next train coming?"

"Either tonight or in the morning. Let's check right now. If the train is there we'll have Minerva to go there tonight."

I nodded then got my bag that I had brought. I put water and food in there for Minerva. Mom had given Minerva some money then we made our way down the trail.

Sure enough we saw the train and Mom looked around then picked Minerva up putting her on the train. She looked at us and Mom smiled at her patting her head.

"Try to stay quiet. Don't let anyone see you."

She nodded tapping her shoulder once.

Not long after that the train took off, taking Minerva with it.

Mom and I left back to the safe house then got in the car.

"Do you really think this plan will work?"

My mom nodded.

"I hope so. We'll check for Minerva in a few days."

We left back home after that.


	11. Let the plan begin

**Erza's pov**

I was worried about Minerva. I had gotten so used to her being near me but now I couldn't help but worry that she was going be herself on this trip. I know that it would be a bigger risk if I had gone with her but I could only hope that this plan worked. Mom was amazing when it came to planning things most of the time her plans worked and it was good in the end. Very rarely something would go wrong but in this case I mentally hoped that nothing bad would happen to Minerva.

I hoped I gave Minerva enough food and water for a few days. Well I shouldn't worry too much and I did teach her a little bit about money so maybe she'll find something she would like.

I looked out the window as I wondered on how Minerva was doing.

_'Please stay safe, Minerva.'_

**Irene's pov**

It was weird not having Minerva around but I could tell that Erza was just as nervous as I was. I did suddenly have Minerva to get on the train but the only thing Erza and I could do was hope that Minerva would stay safe.

As I was driving my phone went off and I answered.

"Hello, Dr. Belserion speaking."

"Dr. Belserion, are you home?!"

"I'm almost there about three mintues away. May I ask who's calling?"

"General Vitalroth."

I gripped the steering wheel a little but spoke.

"Is something wrong?"

"I need your help, it's urgent."

"Alright, stay on the phone with me."

"I will."

When I got to my house my eyes widened when I saw General Vitalroth standing but he seemed to be holding something.

I went to him and he turned around.

My eyes widened when I saw that it was a girl about the same age as Minerva but with dark blue hair passed out in his arms.

"What happened, come in."

He nodded then all of us were inside and I looked at the girl's wounds.

The girl had a couple of bullet wounds.

I had Erza to get the first aid kit then began to tend to the girl. Her wounds were worse than i thought.

It was nerve wrecking but I managed to save her and now the girl was sleeping in a spare bedroom. Erza stayed with the girl while General Vitalroth and I went to the living room where I was cleaning up in there.

"That girl, she's from the East isn't she?"

I looked at him and he nodded.

"Yes."

"You're a soldier of the West and you brought her to me, why?"

"You were testing me? To see if I would help her?"

"Not really. I knew if I had taken her to the East hospital she wouldn't have been save in time and if I had taken her to the West hospital they would have let her bleed to death without a second thought. You were the only one I could think of."

I looked away.

"If you weren't testing me how did you know that I would help her without thinking too much?"

"Because I saw how happy you were when you picked up Nmeme's daughter when you first went to the East side with me."

I looked at him and he folded his arms.

"It's clear, Irene. You have a mother's affection that grows the moment you see a child. If I'm not mistaken if a child that is lost or scared around you, you would suddenly take them under your wing as if they were yours."

I just looked away.

_'He just called me by my first name.'_

"That's true."

He then turned to leave.

"I won't mention any of this to the other soldiers."

I blinked then stopped him.

"Wait, there's something I want to know."

He looked at me.

"Yes?"

"What all did you say to my daughter the other night?"

He just looked at me then smirked. A chill went down my spine then he spoke.

"I like cherries with my chocolate."

I blushed and he left.

_'Now I know why Erza was quiet.'_

I went to Erza and saw how she was rubbing the girl's head. I raised a brow when I saw how the girl looked just like Erza but had dark blue hair that was messy.

I took a seat and began to write a note.

Erza came to me to see what it was.

"A new name?"

"Yes. She'll be given a new name but she won;t be able to get on the train so soon because of her leg."

"So her new name is Wendy?"

"We have to keep the names simple."

"What about Minerva?"

"I kind of did the same to her but her mother showed me how it was spelled and told me that if I switch up the letters then she'll be fine."

Erza nodded then we both looked at Wendy who was sleeping.

I smiled.

"I'll be catching up on my work but keep an eye on her until then."

"Yes Mom."

I left to my office and began working. As I worked I couldn't help but wonder why General Vitalroth would do something like this.

_'Was he trying to set me up for a trap? What did he really want with me? Most of all could I trust him? It's too early to tell right now I have to focus on my work and the plan to save as many children as possible.'_

It was Midnight I was done with my work. I had gone to check on Erza and Wendy only to see that Erza had fallen asleep.

I went to them and put my coat on Erza and a small blanket on the girl.

"Sweet dreams you two."

I left to my room and went to bed.


End file.
